The Wrath of His Women
by akaeve
Summary: Gibbs is knocked down by a woman driver and ends up in hospital. His women set out to revenge. Written for NFA Community challenge


**The Wrath of His Women**

_**Jen**__ When shall we three meet again? in thunder, lightning, or in rain?_

_**Abby**__ When the computer run is done ,When the datas been lost and won._

_**Kate**__ That will be at the setting sun _

_**Jen**__ Where the place? _

_**Abby**__ Up upon the earthy moss. _

_**Kate **__There to meet with Gibbs, the Boss_

_**Jen**__ I come, Jethro (well in my dreams)_

_**Abby**__ Handcuffs call, if you know what I mean._

_**Kate**__ Until we sisters meet anon_

_One for all and all for one_

_**ALL**__ Fair is foul, and foul is fair: So we three, say __Semper fi_

(Apologies to Will Shakespeare who died a long, long time ago. )

***

The weather was wet, dark and really not very user friendly. Just as well it was not a computer programme or it would have been out the window.

She sat at the computer. "Damn, why do you do that you stupid logical bit of modern technology"

"Who you talking to Abbs?" Gibbs asks as he enters the lab, and handing her a caf-pow.

"Jen……… generally talking to myself Gibbs. Just looking at the weather that's all. It reminded me of that play you're not supposed to mention…."

"You mean Mcbeth?"

"You're not suppose to say that. Break a leg Gibbs."

"Why"

"Is that not what you are supposed to say to on first night theatre for good luck?"

"I don't know. I'm going for coffee."

*****

He never saw the car that came from nowhere. All his Marine training did not prepare him for a stupid menopausal woman who had just dropped her mobile on the floor of the car. As She went to pick it up she didn't see the man who crossed the road. All she heard and felt was the thud….

***

"He's not dead is he? Please I didn't………. I mean……… please. I just ………"

"Its OK Ma'am." she hears Agent DiNozzo say.

"I am not OK." a extremely angry Gibbs shouts from the back of the ambulance.

They had found him, his right leg crumpled under his body.

"I saw it all……….The car, it came round the corner there, and……….. ", Abby was telling the good looking Cop, who was just wondering what he had done to be on this shift, in the rain. This strange woman who would not stop talking. He wondered did she ever come up for breathe and another thing, if he didn't know better, was high on something. Maybe he should arrest her too. He wondered just where else she had tattoos. He thought back to the biker rally, last week, now that had been terrifying

"And you were where Ma'am?"

"Oh in the basement………"

"Yes, in the basement, so how did you see it?"

"NOOOOO, in the basement of the building over there, Look, you can see the window." Abby says pointing. Yes the Policeman saw the half arched window, he understood now. How he wished he was somewhere else………..

******

"This does not look good at all. Does it Agent Todd?"

"Look Jen, Director .Ma'am. You're dead, I'm dead and I really don't need you to be so ………."

"I am Director….. "

"Was Jen……..big difference now. We are equal. Anyway if you want to pull rank I died first, so that makes me more senior than you."

"Why do I feel that you worked with Gibbs too much. You're beginning to sound like him."

" I worked with him as an Agent. He was a good Boss. Well sometimes………." as she reminisced on the past.

"Look Abby is not doing too well."

"I thought she was getting chatted up. Anyway she'll run rings round him." Kate replies, as her cellphone rings.

"Who was that?"

"Ari. He wants to know if I, sorry, We need help."

"I think we can handle this, don't you Kate? So lets get the paper work in order and visit an old friend.

***

"I hate this transformation. I feel so shallow. Don't even answer that Jen. So where is he?"

"Want to ask directions?"

"Who from, God?"

"Kate, were you always this annoying?"

"I protec………….."

"I know the President. But you are still……….."

"Will you two stop bickering and follow me." Abby says from the side. "I would have thought you'd both be the best of friends by now."

"ABBBYYYY PLEASE." the two shout in unison.

"OK OK. So you aint." as she slings arm in arm with her two dead friends.

"There is our beloved Boss". pointing to a room. Gibbs' leg is at 45degrees to his body. Elevated.

"I would say broken." Jen says

"Never. Always one for the bleeding obvious." Kate replies.

"Scussie." Abbs says." He's drugged up to the eye balls."

"SO", Kate and Jen say together.

"He might just see you."

"Thought ,that was what was supposed to happen." the two say together.

"Is this what's its going to be like while were down here." they again ask

"What ?"

"We talk as one"

"Look…."

"Look what, I died first so I'm the boss."

"No I'M THE BOSS…….."

As the three look at Gibbs, Abby squeals "Gibbs you're alive. " rushing over and hugging him. " I'm so glad."

"Well, I really am hallucinating if I see who I think I see."

"No, Gibbs they're real."

"They're dead."

"OK they are real dead or dead real, but they are real or should that be really here."

"Why?"

"They want to help you. They want to extract revenge on the woman who did this to you." Abby says in her best dramatic voice.

"Abbs, this is not Charlies' Angels." Jethro replies.

"We are Angels" Kate and Jen say together "You did it again."

"Know, thought more Boss' Babes or Gibbs' Gals." smiling at Jethro.

"God help us." Kate mutters.

"You're taking the Boss' name in vain." Jen replies.

"Jesus wept………..Can't say that can I………"

"Nope……" Gibbs replies smiling.

***

Nurse Henderson entering the ward sees Abby talking to Gibbs. "Good to see you have a visitor Agent Gibbs. " as she fusses about Gibbs. Tucking in the bottom sheet and checking his pulse.

"Going to be sick" Kate says to Jen, "That is so ………."

"She fancies him. Anyway what can he do with his leg in traction."

"So Gibbs you don't like the names, what do you like?" Abby enquires.

"Well" looking at the nurses butt and smiling, "Out of here and a coffee would be nice, Abby"

"Agent Gibbs, you are going nowhere. That's a compound fracture, and at your age, could take a while to heal." the nurse responds.

"At my age. Meaning, what exactly? Nurse………Henderson" looking at her name tag, and trying to raise himself up.

"Meaning, Agent Gibbs you could be in here for a week or two. All sorts of complications could set in……..

"Nurse Henderson you are certainly one………"

"My turn Agent Gibbs, a what?"

"A complication"

"His temper doesn't seem to have got any better does it Jen?," Kate remarks, "Do we tell the nice nurse, or not, that's she's in for a hard time?"

"Let her find out herself" as Jen accidentally on purpose knocks over the plastic mug on Gibbs bedside table, spilling the water all over the floor.

"That was naughty Jen" Gibbs remarks the smile on his face reminding her of days gone by.

"I know, but so much fun Jethro. It's lovely being full of mischief and no-one can stop you." her impish face saying it all.

"Oh Brother" Kate whispers under her breath.

"Now that was not very clever, was it. If you'd wanted the glass you should have asked Jen here to help you."

"Oh, my names not Jen, I'm Abby, and she's Jen." pointing at the late Director.

"Yes my dear, and I suppose you have an imaginary friend at home?" putting on the official nursing voice.

"No a farting hippo called Bert." beginning to see Kate and Jen, smile, as they look at Gibbs, They both think this could be fun…

***

"Abby be an Angel and go home, "Jens laughing at her own joke, "Find out from DiNozzo who the woman was………."

"Should that not be **IS, **Jen, as I don't think she's dead yet" Kate responds.

"She will be as soon as I get out of here." an extremely bad tempered Gibbs shouts.

"I'm not an angel but, I will go and annoy Tony. Will you be OK Gibbs?" kissing his forehead "I mean you won't try and run off will you?" beginning to join in the fun.

"Do I look as if I'm going anywhere ABBS?" he answers gruffly

"No, but I just thought I'd ask. Be polite. Night, Gibbs" skipping out the door.

"And where are you two thinking of sleeping tonight?" now looking at the two women now dressed in nurses uniforms.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun." Jen whispers to Kate. Taking Gibbs wrist and looking at her watch. "Yep, still alive and ticking. Think I'll sleep with you Jethro." now changing into a sleek silky nightdress. "What about you Kate, I mean 2's company, 3's a crowd."

"Never worry , I'm off to the childrens' ward. Going to tell some ghost stories. And there is a psychiatrist guy who could do with some mind changing ideas. Sleep well Boss." as she smiles, "See you tomorrow".

****

The next morning, sees the sun shining through the ward window. A peaceful Gibbs sleeps soundly. The drugs and the events of last night making him oblivious to Jen lying beside him. Kate sitting in the ward chair, legs crossed, reading his medical notes. She sees Nurse Henderson approach. Dropping the notes on the floor she kicks then into touch. They land at her feet. They must have fallen on the floor. Why did Nurse Henderson feel, no sense things were going to be difficult again today.

"Good morning Agent Gibbs. And how are we this beautiful morning?" raising the bed slightly and lowering his leg.

"We. WE " shouts Gibbs, "I am not well and you. are………"

"Sleep badly, did we? Now, lets take your temperature." popping the thermometer into his mouth and taking his pulse, " Normal I see," removing the thermometer from his mouth and placing it in the tray.

"We did not sleep together. So you wouldn't know if I slept badly or not" Gibbs barks at the Nurse.

"You were sleeping like a baby from where I was, " Jen answers, getting an elbow in the ribs, making her fall off the bed.

"Now that was funny" Kate laughs.

"Bit grouchy this morning are we?"

"Look Henderson, I'm OK, If we are grouchy, as you say that's your problem not mine. I need coffee and the head."

"Coffee's a stimulant, and will raise your blood pressure and here Agent Gibbs " handing him a bedpan and closing the curtain. "Now do you want a hand ? or can you manage yourself?" beginning to smile a certain smile, how she loved difficult patients. " I could always ask a male nurse to help you."

"Out Henderson, NOW"

"Oh my poor Jethro" Jen oozes, touching his fevered brow.

"You too Jen. "He whispers. Not wanting the dragon to know about the ghosts.

***

"Jen, Kate, where are you." Gibbs whispers. "If you're under the bed, out now. You two hiding again?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh this is so much fun." they both say in unison. "God, not again please"

"You'd better not be doing any damage."

"What you want anyway Gibbs,?" Kate asks angrily. " I'm sitting in a very interesting case with my psychiatrist friend, who for your information believes in me. He's getting quite good at profiling. He's got this guy, who thinks he's the president and sees ghosts."

"Does He now?"

"What?…….. You're becoming irritating."

"Think, he's the president and see ghosts?

"Yes, calling himself Bush and can see me big time…."

"Jethro, what's up?" Jen asks, appearing from nowhere. Both women still wearing the nurses outfits.

"You two are up to something and I want to know what."

"Now, do we take that as a request, or an order. " Kate asks Jen.

"I would personally say he's getting confused, poor dear it's the drugs and the lack of caffeine."

"NOOOOOOOO, I got itches in my stitches , what do I do?"

"Ohh, itches in stitches, that's good Jethro". Jenny squeals.

At that moment Abby appears from along the corridor, carrying a large basket of fruit. Placing it down on the table beside Gibbs.

"I don't do fruit, Abbs" he shouts.

"Know that, Gibbs, but wake up and smell the coffee" lifting the grapes from the basket and there sitting there a container of coffee " Hey you got me café-pow often enough so thought I'd pay you back."

"Abby, I owe you, just don't let the Dragon know."

"How you today Gibbs? Or is that a really, really stupid question?"

"Really, stupid ,stupid question" Kate responds, "Should have been here 1st thing. Nurse got an ear bashing………"

"And I got elbowed off the bed" Jen butts in.

"Now that was really funny. " Kate replies looking at Abbs and winking.

"Gibbs. Ducky says I've to sign your stookie."

"MY WHAT??" Jethro shouts at poor Abby.

"Stookie, your plaster, its what they call it in Scotland. Says He'll be round later."

"One question Abbs. Why was DiNozzo at the office?"

"Ahh. New Director, sorry Jen, wanted to give him his desk contents. Was also round to ask if you wanted a drink , if not was going to get the new girl in accounts for a date." munching into some grapes.

"Those are mine."

"You just said, don't do fruit."

"Ahhhhhhhhh, I've been married 4 times, got 3 ex wives. Why do I feel that I'm married to you lot, and can't get a divorce?"

"Don't know" says Kate. " Would make a good case study."

"I'm married to Gibbs" Abby cries.

"Jethro, this is poligamy you realise." Jen responds." Just don't let the Dragon know".

****

"Kate, Jen. Where have you too gone? You were both here a moment ago." Abby asks from outside the ward.

"We're behind you." they say, appearing from nowhere.

"Oh, I do like the nurses outfits, by the way. Does Gibbs?"

"Yes and No, so what you got for us?" Kate asks taking the more dominant approach.

"Name. Zoë Brannigan, divorcee and wait 'til you hear this guys. She's a physiotherapist, and wait for this………..works here."

"Oh lovely." whispers Jenny "I can feel mischief coming on."

"Somehow, I think, the files of a certain Leroy Jethro Gibbs, are about to assigned to Zoë Brannigan."

"And can you think of a worse punishment for a woman, than to have Gibbs as your patient" Jen replies" 'specially when she ran him down?"

"Nope." the other two reply.

"Good, so I'm off to the files and records office. See you all later." as Kate slides down the corridor, passing a child in a wheelchair, who high fives her and says " Yo Kate"

"Who was that dear?" asked the mother.

"Oh that's Kate, she's a Ghost and an Angel."

"Yes babe. Must see your doctor about your vivid imagination."

*****

That afternoon as Gibbs watched the TV . Kate off to visit her psychiatrist who turned out to be called Guy, and was now writing a paper/thesis. Jen lying on the bed beside Gibbs contented. The Dragon enters the room.

"Good afternoon Agent Gibbs. Are we comfortable? Because its bath time. Did you remember to pack your plastic duck?"

"Not funny, Nurse Henderson. And YOU will not be giving me a bed-bath."

"Now, now, cleanliness is next to Godliness. Is that not what they say? Oh and the physio will be here later, we want to be nice and clean for her don't we?"

"I think. Nurse, I am already near to God," looking at Jen who is now testing the water with her elbow, "But I do not need you," looking again at Jen and then back to the dragon. "I am quite capable of washing myself. I was a marine."

"Very well Agent Gibbs. If you insist." lowering his leg and unclipping the support. "Now is there anything else you require? I mean I've seen it all before".

"Nope, shut the curtain. Please. And you ain't seen me before."

"But I have. Can I stay, Jethro, please?" As Gibbs gives Jenny the stare that would have killed, if she wasn't already dead.

"Ok, ok", exiting the curtain.

Nurse Henderson wondered was there a draught in the room, or was there something else, as the patients eyes were not always on her and he seemed to talk to himself. She'd better check the medication. Taking his records and reading them, she thought she felt a coldness against her body. Definitely a draught, as Jen sided up and looked over her shoulder.

***

The woman entered the ward. Gibbs looked at her. She looked vaguely familiar. Well, she did work here didn't she, probably saw her doing the rounds.

"Good afternoon……….Agent Gibbs" as she looks at his notes and then into his blue eyes. She wondered where she'd seen them before.

"So, we have a broken leg, consistent with an automobile accident as a pedestrian on the night….of… the….night……of…"as she begins to pale, she suddenly realises who he is.

"You.. Were……..I …mean…are……..Oh noooooooo."

Gibbs suddenly hears a whisper in his ear, "Revenge, Jethro, is sweet they say. Enjoy….."

"You are who?" he asks with a smile on his face.

"Zo…Zoëë……..Bra..nn…igan." She replied, "I ……am …soooo sorry"

As Gibbs looked into the terrified face of Zoë, he smiled at her again, his blue eyes sparkling. Oh yes revenge could be so, so sweet, but he just couldn't bring himself to shout at her, because even for all her failings as a woman driver, he couldn't, wouldn't take revenge, because she was a redhead. The girls hadn't realised that, and yes, he still had a soft spot for redheads. He would do as she asked…………….

The End


End file.
